Primrose and Gale
by tiffaniyu
Summary: It has been almost a century after the last uprising. The capitol is now wealthy but the true story of The Uprising is banned. Sixteen-year-old Primrose, descendant of the Mellark family is named after the hero's sister. All her relatives but one are gone because of spreading the real uprising story and she has to join the reaping each year. Will she be be the last Mellark?


Wings on Fire: A Hunger Games fanfiction

Chapter 1

Primrose spun around, dancing flawlessly like dandelions in the air. "Twadadada…" she sang like a ten-year-old girl. But in fact, she will be sixteen this Sunday. And right that day, she will have to join the _reaping._

_Again_, she thought. She wasn't chose for the last four years. The reaping was done to find a true warrior. _For fun,_ Landon, her brother would always say.

A long time ago, the reaping was done to pick a girl and a boy from each district to join the Hunger Games. But it was only until the uprising. After the uprising happened, a lot of people died; the Capitol— which was so poor before— is now wealthy. The districts system is still applied but with better leader each ten years, the progress of each district was admirable.

Behind all these success, there were always stories, or more like fairytales to Primrose. There are stories about a girl and a boy running away and trying to save their own lives in the woods while they are supposed to kill each other. One of Primrose's favorite stories is _The Symbol._

It was a bedtime story about the lust of power, but to Primrose, it had always sounded like a mystery— a real mystery. It was a tale about the Capitol's symbol: Mockingjay. It is a symbol of victory and wealth, but not so in the tale. In the tale, it was a symbol of rebellion and uprising. Landon would always criticize that the tale was more like a history than a bedtime story. Primrose likes it very much, especially the part about a girl behind the uprising.

The story began like this: _Once upon a time, there was a girl who lost a boy she loves. After then, she began the uprising and the enemy killed her whole family. The girl started the uprising as an act of defiance to the Capitol. The enemy killed her sister and she lost it just after the uprising ends. In the end, she lost her mind and killed her own companions._

Some rumors said that the girl has the same name with the famous legendary singer, Katniss Mellark. Primrose's father had always loved the mystery of _The Symbol_ and that's why he named her after the main character's younger sister. "_But it was just a fairytale!"_ Primrose had once protested, "_It means I'm also a fictional character only!"_

"_No, you're not. The Primrose in The Symbol was the cause of everything," _her father had replied. To Primrose's father all fairytales are connected. For example, the girl in The Symbol is the same girl the old folks told about, — the same girl that ran away with a boy without killing him in the Hunger Games. _"And besides," _her father had continued,_ "the story might be the true history of uprising."_

* * *

"Prim!" Brandon called. He is her brother too; a year older than her. Landon was the eldest and Brandon is the second child. Prim, — Prim is the youngest and the only girl among the siblings. Landon had always been her favorite. When she was little, he would swing her around, play hide and seek with her and pinch her cheek whenever she did something funny. She loves her second brother, too. But it would never be the same way she loved her eldest.

"What again, Brandy?" Prim called back. She is still spinning in their house backyard.

"Did you steal my book?" Brandon called.

"I don't!" Prim half shouted. Both of them know that she is lying. Prim has always been obsessed by their father's books. Yes, Prim's father is a writer.

A minute later, Brandon found her in the backyard. "Prepare yourself, Prim," he said with the brotherly authority in his tone that Prim has always hated. _He always tries to be Landon, _she thinks. "Tomorrow will be a long day," he said.

Primrose could just agree with his statement. Tomorrow is _The Sacred Day, _the day of reaping.

_A long day, indeed._


End file.
